Sonadow: The Little Merhog
by TheGameAngel
Summary: based on the fairytale, Sonic loved the surface world, so when he saw Prince Shadow he fell in love and will do anything to be with him. will Sonic win the her of the Prince or will he return to the sea?
1. who is in the story

another Sonadow FF! like the last one, it's based on the Disney film, The Little Mermaid.

Sonic the hedgehog: Ariel

Shadow the hedgehog: Eric

Spyro the Dragon: Flounder

Kunckles: Sebastian

Gill Grut: Scuttle

Sally Acorn: King Triton

Amy Rose: Ursula

Tails the Fox: Grimsby

Rouge the Bat: Carlotta


	2. Chapter 1

Once upon a time under the sea, a little Merhog named Sonic frolicked below the ocean, exploring the hulls of sunken ships. He beckoned to his playmate, a sea dragon with red eyes. "come on, Spyro! I'm sure this old boat has lots of Mobian treasures aboard" "I'm not g-g-going in there! We'll be dinner for sharks!" the sea dragon, Spyro yelled in fear. Sonic looked at him and swims to the boat followed by Spyro, Sonic swims into a window and Spyro get's stuck in the window. He feels something on his tail.

"SONIC HELP!" Spyro yelled. Sonic was with him in a sec and pulls him out of the window and sees a little fish on Spyro's tail. "is the sea dragon scared of a little fish?" Sonic joked. Spyro swims out of Sonic's arms. "oh ha, ha. let's just get what you want and get out" Spyro said, pissed off. Sonic swims off looking around for treasures, he sees some silverware. Smiling, he bolts it to the silverware.

"oh, my gosh! Spyro, have you ever seen anything so wonderful!?" Sonic asked showing it to Spyro. "huh? Oh that. Yeah it looks okay" Spyro said looking at a spoon. Sonic look turned dark. "just because you've been to the surface doesn't mean you can… oh nevermiad" Sonic said putting the spoon in his bag. He and Spyro had a fight about the surface 3 weeks ago and Sonic didn't want to start it up again.

The two swim out of the boat and up to the Surface and swim to a rock where a gill man was sitting. "hey Gill Grunt! Look what we found!" Sonic yelled, putting the bag on the rock. Gill Grunt looks at the sea dragon and the Merhog and smiles. "why hello Sonic and Spyro, how can I help?" Gill Grunt asked. Sonic pull's out a spoon, a clock, a hairbrush and glasses and gives them to Gill Grunt. "let's see here, a spoon, a clock, a hairbrush and glasses" Gill said, showing Sonic them as he talked.

"thank you Gill" Sonic thanked, putting them back in his bag. "so how was the play?" Gill asked. Sonic and Spyro went white, Sonic had forgot about his mother's play to show off Sonic's singing voice. "I'm sorry, but we have to go bye Gill!" Sonic said in a panic and dives under the water and to his home followed by Spyro. Sonic and Spyro get to the castle and to Sonic's mother's throne room. "mother, I'm so sorry for being late" Sonic said, bowing to his mother. The sea queen looked at her son with a dark look, Spyro was at the doorway with Sonic's bag. "you call this late!?" the sea queen yelled. Sonic didn't like when his mum yells but he knew why she's doing it.

"Sonic, next time be on time… for once" she said, still looking darkly at her son. Sonic bows to his mum and turns around. "STOP!" The sea queen yelled. Sonic stopped, fearing what she was going to do. The sea queen swims to Sonic and pulls a bit of wood off of Sonic's back. "what… is this?" she asked. Sonic went white, she knows. "you've been to the boats again, haven't you?" she asked. Sonic nods slowly, The sea queen pulls her son's quills and slams him into a wall.

"I've told you never go to the boats OR the surface! How dare you disobey me!" she yelled. "get out of my sight you useless Merhog!" in tears, Sonic swims out of the throne room and out of the castle followed by Spyro. The two made it to Sonic's Grotto, where all of Sonic's treasures were hiding from The sea queen. "are you okay?" Spyro asked, putting the bag down and swimming to his best friend. Sonic was holding his head feeling dizzy, he looks at Spyro and smiles. "I'll be okay" Sonic said, looking down. Spyro looks up to see lights shimmering over the ocean. "Sonic, hold onto my back" Spyro said, getting closer to Sonic.

Sonic holds onto Spyro's back and Spyro swims up through a hole at the top of the Grotto and to the surface. Sonic's head goes up from the surface and sees a boat and fireworks. "wow, what is that?" Sonic asked. "that's a boat on top of the water" Spyro said. Sonic swims closer to the boat with Spyro following, Sonic sees some rope and climbs up leaving Spyro in the water. Sonic looks through a window and sees lot's of humans and Mobians dancing.

Sonic looks round and sees a black hedgehog with red on his quills, Sonic moves closer to the window. The hedgehog turns round to show ruby red eyes. "oh wow… he's so.. handsome" Sonic said dreamily. Spyro smiled seeing how happy Sonic looked, Gill Grunt swims next to Spyro and looks up at Sonic. "the prince looks happy, doesn't he Spy?" Gill asked. Spyro nods, nothing can go wrong.


End file.
